Eraser
The Erasers were a breed of human-lupine hybrids of the seventeenth generation that were created by the School. They served as guards over the other experiments and hunted down any who escaped. History Like the Flock, most originated from the School; the ones with wings came from The Institute of Higher Aeronautics in Washington D.C. They were trained to hunt and kill by practicing on chimpanzees which the whitecoats set loose on the School grounds. They were known as bloodthirsty creatures, and other experiments, such as the Flock, hated and feared them. Erasers were made part human and part wolf, created from a DNA infusion. The Angel Experiment Erasers attacked the Flock at their house and kidnapped Angel, who they took back to the School. It was revealed that Ari Batchelder had been transformed into an eraser. School's Out - Forever New Erasers, with grafted-on and patchy wings, attacked the Flock and wounded Fang. They later returned, led by Jeb and Ari and accompanied by Max II, spying on the Flock while they attended “school”. Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports The School began to phase out the Erasers, replacing them with Flyboys, who were essentially robot copies of Erasers. Ari joined forces with the Flock, but died soon after. RIP Ari. ''Nevermore'' The Erasers returned, led by a clone of Ari. They attacked Fang's Gang and killed Maya, and later returned with Jeb to attack the Flock's house. However, they were all connected, so when Dylan killed Ari, they all died. Maximum Ride Forever In Alaska, Fang is ambushed by winged Erasers. To his surprise, they are expert fliers with greatly increased fighting skills, as well as a knowledge of Fang's techniques. These Erasers have been upgraded into Horsemen, and Jeb explains that they are part of an attempt to engineer an invincible "species that cannot die." Flying Erasers Erasers with wings first appeared in School's Out - Forever. Nudge and Fang were the first to comment that said Erasers were much clumsier fliers than the Flock. After reading the mind of a flying Eraser, Angel told Max that the winged type focused more on staying airborne than they did murdering the Flock. However, this generation was improved upon almost immediately, so that they weren't as clumsy; however, they still were not used to their wingspan, causing problems with maneuvering around obstacles. The Flyboys were modeled after flying Erasers. Appearance As humans, the Erasers were very attractive, described by Max as "male models," with soothing or even angelic voices. There were occasional mentions of female Erasers, but the majority seemed to be male. They could morph at will into huge wolflike creatures with red eyes. Ari was genetically modified when he was three years old, so morphing was painful at first and he was ultimately a patchwork job, always looking partially morphed. The Erasers were created in large numbers, with lupine DNA grafted into their stem cells as embryos or infants. They matured much faster than humans, and new versions were produced at great speed. Unfortunately, due to a genetic flaw, the average lifespan of an Eraser was 5-6 years. They all had expiration dates, but even without them, they only lasted a short period of time. For this reason, Erasers never looked older than their early twenties. In the air, their large size became a liability, weighing them down. A full-grown Eraser's wingspan was about eighteen feet. Trivia *As the School's trackers and police force, they were equipped with weapons of all kinds, along with equipment ranging from night vision goggles to helicopters. *Armies similar to the Erasers were the Flyboys, Transformer-bots, and M-Geeks, and later the Cryenas and Horsemen. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Experiments Category:Mass Produced Category:Erasers Category:Villains Category:The School Category:Hybrids